1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems and, more particularly, to a message system and method for providing a recipient of an original message with the opportunity to transmit a prepaid reply to the originator of the original message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern communications systems, such as a telecommunication system, frequently include voice mail, which permits a calling party to leave a message for subsequent retrieval by a called party (e.g., the party to whom the message is addressed). The voice mail feature is often used when the called party does not answer an incoming call initiated by the calling party and the call is automatically redirected to the called party's voice mailbox. At this time, the calling party may leave a voice mail message for the called party, which message may be subsequently retrieved by the called party (i.e., the intended recipient) by issuance of a command or series of commands to the communications system that has stored the message for such later retrieval.
The voice mail feature is also used where both the calling and called parties have mailboxes. In this manner, the calling party may create a message in the calling party's mailbox, address the message to the called party's mailbox, and transmit the message from the calling party's mailbox to the called party's mailbox for subsequent retrieval by the called party.
The voice mail process generally involves the storage of a recorded voice message on storage equipment associated with the communication system's switching network. The called party retrieves the message at a subsequent time when the called party issues a command or series of commands through the called party's telephone station set to the storage equipment of the communications network.
In conventional voice message systems, a called party retrieving a voice mail message is generally provided with the ability to prepare a response or reply to the retrieved message and to transmit that response to the calling party who left the original message. In one type of conventional voice message system, the calling party is generally responsible for the cost associated with the placing of the call to the called party's mailbox and the called party is responsible for the cost of transmitting the reply to the calling party's mailbox. This particular type of conventional voice messaging system is know as a "sender paid" system where each party is responsible for the cost of transmitting a voice mail message (whether an original voice mail message or a reply) to the other party.
A shortcoming of conventional "sender paid" systems is that no provision is made for the calling party to leave a message in a called party's mailbox and permit the called party to transmit a prepaid reply to the message to the calling party at the calling party's expense. For example, commercial establishments may wish to transmit a message to a number of prospective customers' mailboxes and solicit replies from such customers. In conventional "sender paid" systems, however, the prospective customers may be reluctant to transmit a reply message at the customers'expense. As a result, such commercial establishments may suffer due to receiving a minimal or insufficient number of replies to the original message.